The present application relates generally to wind turbines and more particularly relates to wind turbine rotor blades having a tension fabric skin structure.
Most environment friendly energy sources presently available come from wind power that is considered to be one of the cleanest. In this regard, wind turbines have gained increased attention. Wind turbines generate electricity by effectively harnessing energy in the wind via a rotor having a set of rotor blades that turns a gearbox and generator, thereby converting mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid. The construction of a modern rotor blade generally includes skin or shell components, span-wise extending spar caps, and one or more shear webs. Present technology uses several molds to fabricate the various pieces of the blade that are bonded together in large resin-infused molds. Such finished blades are relatively heavy and includes a hardened shell encasing the molded hardened shear webs or spar caps. This leads to difficulty in transportation and assembly of the wind turbines. Further, the size, shape, and weight of rotor blades are factors that contribute to energy efficiencies of wind turbines. An increase in rotor blade size increases the energy production of a wind turbine, while a decrease in weight furthers the efficiency of a wind turbine. Furthermore, as rotor blade sizes grow, extra attention needs to be given to the structural integrity of the rotor blades. Accordingly, efforts to increase rotor blade length, decrease rotor blade weight, and increase rotor blade strength, while also improving rotor blade aerodynamics, aid in the continuing growth of wind turbine technology and the adoption of wind energy as an alternative energy source.
There is therefore a desire for an improved rotor blade and method for assembling such a rotor blade for a wind turbine would be desired in the art. Such wind blades should improve overall system efficiency while being inexpensive to fabricate and providing a long lifetime.